Return of Anakin Skywalker
by Bria
Summary: The conflicting thoughts of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker at the end of ROTJ. Please R/R!


This piece of writing, which I hesitantly call a   
*poem* is a scenario that deals with the   
conflicting thoughts of Vader on the second   
Death Star. I made up using quotes from the Star   
Wars Radio Drama and the Return of the Jedi Radio  
Drama. These quotes, I might add are not always   
in order of when they are said. I have however,   
kept the same people saying them. I do not own   
Star Wars or the radio dramas (though I wish I   
did ; ). The characters and situations   
portrayed here belong to George Lucas and the   
late Brian Daley, who wrote the radio dramas.   
No money in being earned and no infringement is   
intended.   
  
Dedication: To Brian Daley. Thank you for the   
*great* expansion of the SW stories in your radio   
dramas and in the Han Solo stories. Your expertise   
will surely be missed.   
  
Return of Anakin Skywalker  
by Bria  
Saturday, January 3, 1998  
  
In the throne room,  
I wait, a Dark Lord   
along side my emperor.  
  
To turn my son,  
Or kill him dead,  
which will it be?  
  
Suddenly, my son says   
"I'll never turn to the darkside. You've failed Palpatine.   
I am a Jedi, like my father before me."  
  
A thought comes to me, could this really be true?  
Am I still a Jedi?  
As my son suspected, is there still good in me?  
  
NO!,   
That is not possible,  
I must obey my Master.  
  
My son speaks again,  
"The deathstar is doomed Palpatine,   
and so is your Empire."  
  
Where have I heard practually those same words?  
Back in time my memory flies  
To when I held still my daugher (my daughter?) watching Alderaan.  
  
"O'Tarkin, if ever there was a shread of humanity in you of these   
twisted creatures of yours, it's dead now. You are at war with life itself.  
You are enemies of the universe. Your empire is doomed."  
  
Yes, I see it now,   
the Empire is nearing its end.  
Should I save my son or obey my master?  
  
My son screams in agony   
as blue lightning fries his skin  
"Father, help me."  
  
"My son!"  
I move towards Palpatine  
to take him to his death.  
  
The emperor screams in hatred  
"Ahh! Vader release me.   
Vader I command you, put me down!"  
  
I quickly walk towards the edge  
"My will... down the core shaft,   
down to your death."  
  
The emperor pierces my body   
with his evil Force lightning  
and says, "Vader, I am you Master."  
  
As I fling his body downward I shout,  
"Darth Vader's Master,   
but not Anakin Skywalkers."   
  
I lay dying and my son comes to me  
"Father, can you hear me?  
I have to save you."  
  
I look at my son with my own eyes,  
"You have saved me, Luke.  
Tell your sister you were right about me."  
  
"I'm proud that you've grown into the man I once wanted to be.   
Now go my son." I say.  
I close my eyes and enter into the Force.  
  
My body is gone,  
but my armor remains.  
My son takes it with him.  
  
Luke takes my body  
in proper Jedi style  
to my funeral pyre.  
  
"I burn his armor and with it the name of Darth Vader.   
May the name of Anakin Skywalker be a light that guides the Jedi for generations to come.  
Rest well father, the Force is with you."  
  
One last apperance I will make  
before my final goodbye.  
I see my son in victory, with the Light side of the Force.  
  
  
  
He sees me  
as he stares in to the night.  
His golden droid looks too, and wonders at the sight.  
  
"Pardon me, Master Luke,   
but may I ask why you are staring into the darkness?   
What are you looking at?"  
  
To that my son replies, "Not what, Threepio, who.   
Don't you see them?   
Three comrades in arms: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Really and truely Master Luke?  
"My photo receptors must be malfunctioning,   
I don't see anything."  
  
"But they're here, their fire is back in the universe.   
Let it burn high and bright to be seen by friend and foe,   
the Jedi have returned."  
  
I smile towards my son,  
and with the Force I say goodbye  
as the image dims into the sky.  
  
  
  



End file.
